


七夕求签

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 月神零×狐狸薰，七夕到人间过节表白的事情
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 8





	七夕求签

“求签？”那狐狸听了，露出一点不可思议的神情，“我们堂堂月神，竟然也在为姻缘发愁！”  
说完他敲敲烟杆子，刻薄的唇瓣间吞云吐雾，谈吐间浮动醉人的薰香。朔间零两手揣在衣袖里，向他那边倾了倾身子，生得极其好看的眉眼轻轻瞥一眼过来：“怎的，此愁只因人间有？”  
羽风薰乐得一笑。透过神目，零瞅见他身后那蓬松的狐狸尾巴亢奋得直摇，忍不住悄悄曲了曲手掌，幻想那手感定是极好的。  
薰是修行千年的狐狸精，本性精明，不愿意做讨打的角色，又对情爱有些兴趣，便自觉接了牵红线的活。爱恨离别见了许多，自认为掌握其中门道，但关于零却是未知的。朔间零是黑夜之主，所谓众星捧月，薰没少帮神女们暗中牵线，只是每次一连便断了，料是星芒争不过月辉，没缘分。  
想到这里，他眼珠滴溜溜一转，突然好像明白了什么：没缘分，难道是因为零心中另有他人？传言月神曾与日神交好，只是缘分尽了，前辈交接工作时，还对他千叮万嘱不可重连，否则会酿成大祸。然而转念又想，那线可是一点头绪都没有。他认识朔间零数百年间，似乎也只见他忙于公事，间或找他喝酒、到人界赏玩——此行便是应零邀约，正好他也想瞧瞧自己的工作成果。  
薰正思索着，突然被零拉了拉袖角：“小狐狸，别走神啊，吾辈正问汝话。”  
他急忙“哎”了一声，香雾都被扰乱一瞬，得到零一声低低的轻笑。他定了定心神：“怎么？”  
“这签可求不可求？”月神问道。  
他摇头晃脑，用烟杆指着远处一双佳人：“看到那对有情人没有？”  
零眼睛不好使似的，望了老半天，才穿过祭典的灯火，瞧见他说的人：“哦……是那位粉色浴衣的小姑娘？”  
“正是正是。”薰狡黠地眯起眼睛，将烟杆一敲，“她方才与恋人写下一签白头偕老，只是怕此愿难成了。”“何以见得？”零偏头望向他。“他们是再续前缘。”薰说道，“可惜破镜难圆，这姑娘爱上的是个负心郎。”  
零听罢，沉默。人世繁华，几个姑娘提着水袋从他们身边经过，里面游着发亮的金鱼。薰把那烟杆塞进兜里，歪半截出来。走过两个摊，他看中一支折扇，用衣襟上的金铃铛换，得意地给他看。  
“这是给吾辈的？”零伸手要拿。  
薰手一翻，将折扇藏在身后，吐了吐舌头，耳朵都要露陷了：“想要自己去换。”他那头金发映着灯火光芒，一缕缕裹了金箔似的。零想，好一只油光水滑的狐狸！这么形容又有点哀怨，亏得是他养出来的，可惜对方毫不知情，趿着木屐跑去下个摊子买油豆腐去了。  
燃花火的时候，两个神明钻进草丛里，偷看湖边幽会的男女接吻。硕大的花火在空中绽开，湖面上倒影出纷繁的景象，于是天上地下都群芳争艳，流下许愿的痕迹来。  
“哎，你还没说。”薰嘬着苹果糖，嘴角也留下亮晶晶的糖渍，“你这是看上谁了。”  
“这不，听汝说法，求签无望吗？”零好气又好笑。天上地下，也只有羽风薰耍的了他。  
薰信誓旦旦，拍了拍胸脯：“回去我就给你偷偷牵上！啊，不过日神的不可以……”话说出口，零的脸色突然变了。夜色中突然涌起一阵逆行的风，花火被打乱了轨迹，开得杂乱无章起来。云块和烟雾也被一并搅散，月辉冲破屏障，铺天盖地的银色涌向人间。  
月神一向性情温和，他头一次见到这场面，吓得苹果糖掉地上。然而这似乎只是一个瞬间的错觉，零有些气恼地说：“回去给汝再买一个。”  
“不用了不用了！”薰急忙说，像做错事情的小孩子，“是我不好……那你还是去写个签吧，我能看到那个签上的请求！”  
“就算吾辈写了，”零看上去似乎头很疼，“汝也未必愿意。”  
羽风薰在心里犯嘀咕，这有什么难的。然而那个回答逐渐在眼中明晰起来，关于一个愿望，一个祈祷。缠在朔间零小指头上的那根红线，忽然在夜风里浮动起来，穿过花火和月辉，猫尾巴似的，轻轻圈在薰的指尖。  
他目瞪口呆。怎么看了这么多白头偕老，竟忘了看看自己的？

【补注】 数万年前神界发生过一次大战，月神和日神两不相见，形成了白昼和黑夜。战后零在废墟里捡到一只在大战中存活下来的小狐狸，它拼命往他手上贴，他就把它捡回去了。小狐狸被零用月辉喂养，极少有生灵能承受得住其寒气，但它奇迹般吸收成长，用了很长一段时间有了人形。但是化成人形的时候经历蜕变，遂失去了先前狐狸的记忆，以为自己仅仅修行千年，到人间历练去了。零再次见到薰的时候，他的小狐狸正盘在一颗风铃木下的石头上打盹，铺天盖地的金色下皮毛熠熠生辉，和数万年前第一次见面一样，在梦里轻轻地蹭他的掌心。只是这次被惊醒后，小狐狸化作一个貌美青年：“你是谁？”


End file.
